Insomnia (SN versi)
by FayRin D Fluorite
Summary: Ketika Naruto diserang insomnia apa yang akan dia lakukan? Oneshot SasuNaru/ Yaoi/ bukan bacaan bagi homophobic! Dont like dont read.


**INSOMNIA**

 **[SN versi]**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © MK**

 **.**

 **Warning : mengandung unsur boys love, yaoi, OOC, typo/miss typo, lemon implisit etc.**

 **.**

 **Fic ini mengambil setting di KHS dimana SasuNaru berprofesi sebagai guru, tinggal di mess/dormitory karyawan, dan kamar mereka bersebelahan**

 **.**

 **Bukan bacaan bagi homopobic & SN haters.**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **.**

Memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan Naruto mencoba memejamkan mata, sebentar saja dia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya ke kiri. Bantal yang dia gunakan untuk menutup kepala pirangnya terjatuh ke lantai, ranjangnya terlihat acak-acakan.

Naruto tidak bisa tidur. Sepanjang malam dia hanya membolak-balikkan tubuh diatas ranjang single sizenya hingga spreinya berantakan. Membuatnya mengerang frustasi. Sebenarnya tubuhnya lelah, karena harus mengurus praktek murid-muridnya tadi sore dan ingin tidur lebih awal. Naruto sudah naik ke ranjangnya sejak jam sembilan, tapi sampai tengah malam dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Kusso! Insomniaku kambuh," erangnya.

Naruto bangkit dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjangnya yang kecil, tangan karamelnya terulur untuk menyalakan lampu di meja nakas. Seketika ruangan yang semula gelap itu menjadi terang. Pria pirang bermata sebiru lautan itu terlihat berfikir.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus minum obat tidur?" gumamnya.

Tapi sesaat kemudian dia menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak. Kalau aku minum obat tidur bisa-bisa aku ketagihan atau lebih buruknya besok aku akan telat bangun dan terlambat mengajar. Hm... apa yang harus aku lakukan, ya?"

 **.**

 **※** **¤※ FayRin ※¤※**

 **.**

TING TONG ... TING TONG ... TING TONG ... TING TONG ...

"BRENGSEK!" Sasuke mengumpat kasar, ketika tidur nyenyaknya terganggu oleh suara bel laknat yang ditekan orang sinting tanpa jeda tengah malam. Orang gila mana yang bertamu tengah malam begini dengan menekan bel keras-keras tanpa jeda? Sasuke bersumpah akan memberi orang ini pelajaran, siapapun dia.

TING TONG ... TING TONG ... TING TONG ... TING TONG ...

"Sabar, brengsek!" Sasuke yang baru saja bangun tidur itu berjalan terhuyung, dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya kembali dari alam mimpi, dia menyeret tubuhnya untuk membuka pintu yang belnya masih saja ditekan tanpa jeda oleh si pelaku. Sesaat dia mendengar tawa cekikikan yang familiar di luar pintu yang di asumsikan seperti tawa seseorang yang dia kenal.

 **Cekrek! Krieet ...**

Pintu kayu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok pria pirang yang memakai piyama biru dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hallo, Teme~" sapa si pirang sing a song.

Wajah setengah mengantuk Sasuke menekuk, ekspresinya mengeras mengetahui siapa orang idiot yang berdiri di depan pintunya. Pelaku pemencetan bel bertubi-tubi yang menggangu tidurnya. Tamu laknat yang tak lain tak bukan adalah tetangga sekaligus kekasihnya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto. Guru kimia idiot yang punya kelainan syaraf otak.

Dengan segera Sasuke membanting pintu itu tanpa peringatan. Tapi Naruto lebih sigap, sebelum pintu itu benar-benar tertutup pria pirang itu segera masuk dengan gesit. Kadang Naruto bersyukur memiliki tubuh kurus, membuatnya mudah menyelinap seperti ini. Naruto cengar-cengir sendiri.

"Kenapa kemari, Dobe?! Apa jam dikamarmu sudah pensiun, sampai kau tidak tau kalau ini sudah tengah malam." Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan nada jengkelnya.

"Hihihi ... jangan marah, Teme~ aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu saja, kok." Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa, lalu seenaknya mendudukan diri di sofa panjang didepan tv.

"Berkunjung? Tengah malam begini dan memencet bel tanpa jeda? Sungguh sopan sekali... sepertinya kau butuh operasi otak," ujar Sasuke sarkas.

Mendengar itu bibir Naruto mengerucut, shappire-nya menatap Sasuke yang tengah membuka kulkas dan minum sebotol air dengan tatapan jahil.

"Mou... Sasuke jahat. Aku nangis nih..." serta merta Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan lalu membuat suara tangis yang dibuat-buat. Hanya sebentar, karena justru suara tawa cekikikan yang terdengar kemudian.

Sasuke memutar matanya, jengah melihat tingkah menyebalkan kekasihnya itu. Sungguh menjengkelkan memiliki kekasih yang tingkahnya lebih childish dari bayi. Dia sendiri heran kenapa bisa bertahan bersama Naruto selama ini.

Dengan wajah merengut, dia menghampiri Naruto lalu mencekal lengan pemuda itu. "Kalau tak ada urusan denganku cepat kau pergi dari sini, Pirang! Kau mengganggu tidurku." Sasuke menyeret lengan Naruto menuju pintu. Bermaksud mengusir pria jahil ini dari kamarnya.

"Aaw... sakit, Teme~ jangan galak-galak dong... " Sasuke hanya menggeram mengabaikan kata-kata dan rontaan Naruto. Guru olah raga itu tetap menyeret tubuh kurus Naruto menuju pintu. Tapi belum juga sampai, Naruto sudah melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang mencekal lengannya. Lalu dengan cepat berbalik dan memeluk leher pucat Sasuke.

 **Cup**

Naruto mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Sasuke. Onyx kelam Sasuke membelalak merasakan bibir lembut Naruto menempel di bibir dinginnya. Tapi dia tidak menolak, justru membalas ciuman itu dengan lebih agresif. Kedua tangan pucatnya memeluk pinggang Naruto. Tak lama suara kecupan bibir dan lenguhan mendominasi di ruangan itu.

Setelah 2 menit mereka berciuman, Naruto melepaskan diri. Bibirnya basah, nafasnya sedikit terengah, tangan karamelnya masih memeluk leher Sasuke manja.

"Teme~ insomniaku kambuh. Temani aku, ya? Kau mau, kan?"

Sasuke mendengus, ingin sekali menolak. Tapi saat menatap sepasang mata biru Naruto yang memandangnya penuh harap, dia jadi luluh. Sasuke mengangguk. Diam-diam dalam hati Sasuke mengutuk dirinya yang selalu tidak pernah bisa menolak Naruto.

.

 **※** **¤※ FayRin ※¤※**

.

"Kau bisa begadang sendiri, kan? Aku ngantuk mau tidur." Sasuke menatap bosan Naruto yang tengah mengocok kartu. Sudah satu jam mereka bermain _poker_. Tapi si pirang ini tidak mengantuk juga. Sementara Sasuke sudah ingin bergelung di ranjang. Ayolah, ini sudah jam 1 dini hari. Harusnya jam-jam seperti ini orang sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi, bukan? Apalagi besok mereka harus pergi mengajar.

"Mou, sekali lagi ya? Aku belum ngantuk, Teme. Atau kita main catur saja? Siapa tau aku bisa mengantuk. Mau ya?" Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangan didepan dada dengan mata biru besarnya dikerjap-kerjapkan.

Sasuke menyipitkan kelopak matanya, kali ini dia tidak akan menuruti Naruto lagi. "Main saja sama nyamuk. Aku mau tidur." Sasuke beranjak ke kamar, Naruto segera bangkit mengekorinya.

"Ayolah, Teme~ setengah jam saja, mau ya?" Naruto menggelayuti lengan kekar Sasuke saat pria berkulit pucat itu berjalan menuju ke ranjangnya.

Mengabaikan tingkah kekasihnya Sasuke naik ke kasurnya, Naruto ikut naik dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sasuke yang sudah menarik selimutnya sebatas pinggang. Iris kelam Sasuke mendelik, menatap si pirang yang sudah seenaknya berbaring dan nyengir ke arahnya. "Bukannya kau mau begadang? Kenapa ikut kemari? Keluar atau kembali ke kamarmu sana."

Naruto tersenyum manis, jari-jarinya menari diatas dada kekar Sasuke membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran kecil, membuat pria bersurai malam itu menggeram geli. Apa Naruto bermaksud menggodanya?

"Aku mau menginap disini saja. Boleh kan?"

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan nakal Naruto dari dadanya, sebelum kendalinya hilang lalu kembali memutar bola matanya. "Terserah. Tapi awas kalau kau mengganggu tidurku."

"Iya-iya, aku akan jadi anak baik, deh..." Naruto mengacungkan dua jarinya, membentuk huruf v.

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya menatap datar pria berkulit karamel yang berbaring disampingnya.

"Hn." Mematikan lampu dan berbaring memunggungi Naruto, Sasuke memejamkan mata onyx-nya.

 **.**

 **※** **¤※ FayRin ※¤※**

 **.**

"Teme, kau sudah tidur?" Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sasuke dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Sasuke mengerang baru 15 menit lalu mereka berbaring, tapi si dobe sudah tiga kali bertanya. Apanya yang jadi anak baik?

"Diamlah! bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau bertanya terus tiap lima menit?" jawab Sasuke dengan nada jengkel. Bagaimana tidak jengkel? jika kau baru saja akan terlelap tapi terjaga lagi karena ditanya-tanya. Grr... sungguh Sasuke hampir habis kesabaran.

"Hihihi... gomen Teme. Aku masih tidak bisa tidur."

Sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap tajam kekasihnya yang berbaring menghadapnya. "Kan sudah kubilang, kalau tidak bisa tidur lebih baik kau keluar atau kembali ke kamarmu. Bukan mengganggu orang lain tidur seperti ini. Kalau mau begadang lakukan sendiri jangan ngajak-ngajak orang lain. Kau menganggu."

Naruto cemberut, bibir merahnya maju beberapa senti. "Mou~ Teme jahat. Aku kan tidak berniat menganggu, aku cuma minta ditemani."

"Sama saja, idiot!" Sasuke melotot.

Naruto tertawa. "Iya-iya maaf deh... tapi Teme, bisa kau nyanyikan _lulaby_ untukku? Siapa tau aku bisa tidur. Pliiis..."

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya yang berkedut. Kesabarannya benar-benar diuji oleh makhluk pirang ini. "Memangnya kau bayi? Aku tidak mau! Sudah bagus aku berbaik hati mengijinkanmu disini, kau malah minta yang aneh-aneh. Pulang sana!"

"Aw, ayolah. Pliis ~ apa kau tidak kasihan padaku? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa tidur? Terus aku sakit, terus tidak bisa mengajar? Terus aku dimarahi Kepala Sekolah? Terus aku di mutasi. Terus kamu kesepian. Plisss... bantu aku Teme." Sepasang shappire indah Naruto terus menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan berharap.

Sasuke mendesah pasrah. "Okey-okey, akan kulakukan. Asal bisa menutup mulut berisikmu itu."

"Souka? Yee... Sasuke baik deh..."

Sasuke membuang nafas. Dia kalah lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke luluh oleh makhluk manja semacam Naruto.

.

 **※** **¤※ FayRin ※¤※**

.

" _London bridge is falling down, falling down... falling down... london bridge is fall-"_

"Tunggu, tunggu! Jangan lagu itu Sasuke. Lagu itu mengerikan." Interupsi Naruto saat Sasuke menyanyikan _lulaby_ terkenal dari negara inggris. Membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi menggeram menahan amarah. Apa sih maunya si pirang ini? Apa belum cukup si idiot ini membuatnya melakukan hal bodoh?!

"Grr... apa maumu?! Apa belum cukup kau mengerjai aku?!" Setengah menggeram Sasuke menjawab kesal.

Naruto nyengir. "Jangan marah, Teme... aku kan cuma minta kau ganti lagunya."

"Apa lagi?! Kau ini merepotkan saja. Aku bukan ayahmu yang harus menidurkanmu! Pulang sana!"

Tatapan Naruto meredup. "Iya-iya... aku tau kok, aku selalu menyusahkanmu. Mulai sekarang gak akan merepotkanmu lagi. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini." Naruto membuat ekspresi pura-pura tersakiti membuat Sasuke mendesah, mencoba mengalah.

"Baiklah... baiklah. Tapi ingat kalau kau macam-macam lagi. Kau akan tahu akibatnya," ancam Sasuke.

Naruto _sumringah_. "Oke. Aku janji."

Mereka kembali berbaring berhadapan dengan tubuh saling menempel erat. Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya ke pelukan Sasuke.

Suara baritone berat Sasuke mulai mengisi ruangan sunyi itu. Sasuke heran, apa iya Naruto bisa tidur jika dinyanyikan _lulaby_ dengan suara berat? Yang namanya _lulaby s_ eharusnya dinyanyikan dengan lembut dan merdu, bukan? Bukan suara berat seperti milik Sasuke.

Sumpah hanya Naruto yang bisa membuat seorang Sasuke yang dingin bertingkah bodoh seperti ini. Menyanyikan _lulaby_? What the hell? Kalau bukan karena sayang, Sasuke sih ogah melakukan hal konyol seperti ini!

Sasuke menyanyi dan mengelus rambut pirang Naruto lembut. _"Nina bobo... Oo Nina bobo... kalau tidak bobo digigit nyamuk... Nina bobo... Oo nina bobo..."_

"Namaku bukan Nina, ganti Ninanya jadi Naruto dong, Teme."

 **CETAK**!

Putus sudah urat kesabaran Sasuke, setelah berkali-kali dipermainkan oleh Naruto. Kepalanya terasa mendidih. Apa Naruto tidak tahu jika dia sudah berusaha bersabar sejak tadi?

Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia menggeram rendah layaknya serigala. Cukup Sasuke dikerjai, dia sudah menuruti semua keinginan Naruto tapi Naruto malah semakin keterlaluan. Cukup sudah! saatnya memberi Naruto pelajaran.

Dengan sedikit kasar Sasuke bangun dan langsung menindih tubuh Naruto.

Naruto kaget melihat Sasuke diatas tubuhnya. "Uh? Ada apa Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada apa, huh? Apa maumu? Bukankah aku sudah menuruti semua keinginanmu? Tapi kau mempermainkanku, dan sekarang kau tanya ada apa? Akan kuberi kau pelajaran, Anak nakal."

Dengan satu tangan Sasuke mencekeram kedua tangan Naruto dan menguncinya di atas kepala. Naruto mengerjap, sepertinya dia sudah membuat Sasuke benar-benar marah. Tapi memang ini keinginannya, membuat Sasuke lepas kendali. Diam-diam Naruto bersorak dalam hati. Ckck... kau benar-benar licik, Naruto.

Dengan seringai di bibir Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh determinasi. "Kau tidak bisa tidur, kan?"

Tangan Sasuke mulai melepas kancing piyama biru Naruto satu per satu, menyajikan pemandangan kulit karamel Naruto yang mulus.

"E-eh, Teme?" Naruto pasrah saja saat pakaiannya dilucuti oleh Sasuke. Udara dari air conditioner terasa dingin menerpa tubuh telanjangnya.

"Kau insomnia, bukan?" Onyx Sasuke menatap lapar tubuh Naruto yang tergolek di bawah tubuhnya, yang kini tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun.

Sasuke mengelus perut mulus Naruto, dan mulai membelai tonjolan merah muda di dada pria pirang itu. Jari-jari hangatnya menari disana. Membuat Naruto mengerang. "Engg... Sasuke... ahh..."

Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar kala mendengar desahan Naruto. Tangan pucatnya semakin intens memilin sepasang niple Naruto yang telah mengeras itu bergantian. Membuat Naruto semakin lupa diri.

"Kau tidak mengantuk."

Sesaat kemudian mulut Sasuke menggantikan tangannya. "Ahhh..." Naruto menggelinjang saat mulut dan lidah basah Sasuke bermain di dadanya, mengirim sensasi memabukkan pada tubuhnya. Mengecup, menghisap, menggigit, dan menjilat, semua itu semakin membuat Naruto gila.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya memandang hasil karyanya pada tubuh Naruto. Menatap puas ruam-ruam merah yang bertebaran di leher dan dada Naruto. Sasuke semakin menyeringai saat melihat wajah Naruto telah berkabut nafsu.

"Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, karena setelah ini kubuat kau tidur nyenyak."

Dan dengan itu Sasuke mengeliminasi wajah mereka, menyumpal bibir tipis Naruto dengan bibirnya. Memasukkan lidah panasnya ke dalam mulut hangat si pirang dan bermain-main disana. Sementara kedua tangannya sudah menjamah tubuh Naruto dimana-mana.

Yang terdengar selanjutnya hanyalah suara geraman, lenguhan, dan suara derit ranjang dari dua tubuh yang beradu di kamar sunyi itu.

.

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Sinar matahari yang menerobos tirai putih di kamar itu, membuat Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, silau. Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran, Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

Shappirenya tertuju pada piyama biru miliknya yang terjatuh di lantai. Dia juga melihat pakaian-pakaian lain milik Sasuke berceceran di tatami. Wajah Naruto memanas, memandang pakaian-pakaian itu membuatnya ingat kegiatan panasnya semalam bersama Sasuke. Faktanya memang pasca kegiatan 'ranjangnya' bersama Sasuke yang melelahkan, Naruto berhasil tidur nyenyak. Mungkin besok-besok, dia akan terus menggoda kekasihnya itu jika dia insomnia. Naruto terkekeh.

Dipalingkan wajahnya ke samping, untuk melihat Sasuke yang masih terlelap dengan dada telanjang yang tak tertutup selimut. Wajahnya kian memanas saat sadar lengan kekar Sasuke masih memeluk pinggangnya. Disingkirkan pelahan lengan pucat itu agar tidak membangunkannya.

Naruto bangkit duduk, menguap, dan sedikit mengucek matanya. Sudah jam berapa ini? Naruto ingat, mereka tidak libur kerja hari ini. Naruto membelalak saat melihat jam digital di meja nakas milik Sasuke.

10:43 ? Hampir jam 11.

Kelasnya dan Sasuke dimulai pukul 08.00. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk masuk. Masuk pun percuma. Pasti Kepala Sekolah Tsunade akan memarahi mereka.

Naruto tersenyum, apa boleh buat... mungkin hari ini dia dan Sasuke bolos saja. Resikonya bisa dipikirkan besok. Naruto memandangi wajah tampan Sasuke yang masih berada di alam mimpi. Lebih baik dia tidur lagi atau kekasihnya itu akan mengamuk saat dia bangun, jika pria berambut hitam itu sadar mereka bolos. Bukankah lebih baik Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu?

Naruto mengecup dahi putih Sasuke, menarik selimut untuk menutupi dada telanjang pria itu, dan kembali berbaring. Mungkin mereka akan melanjutkan kegiatan semalam saat mereka bangun nanti.

.

 **Really End**

 **.**

 **A/n : Hallo... Fay nongol lagi bawa fic editan dari fandom sebelah. Fic ini pair aslinya KuroFai (Tsubasa Chronicle). Fay cuma mengedit nama charanya saja dengan sedikit penyesuaian. Semoga Fay ngedit nya udah benar dan tidak ada kesalahan dalam nama chara, ya :"**

 **Sebenarnya Fay merasa aneh pas baca lagi karena disini sifat mereka OOC karena Naru nya manja banget dan Sasu nya pemarah. Sebenarnya ini sifat dari chara KuroFai dimana uke nya manja dan super jahil, sementara semenya pemarah tapi penyayang :3**

 **Semoga kalian suka :D**

 **Oke, adakah yang mau memberi Fay review? Kalian bisa membaca berjam-jam, kenapa tidak bisa meluangkan 1 menit waktu kalian untuk mereview?**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**


End file.
